1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aerodynamic toys and, more particularly, to flying saucer-shaped toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the past several years toys resembling saucers have become quite popular as throwing implements. In the usual embodiment the implement is made of a plastic material in a saucer shape with a rim located around the edge of the saucer, the rim having a somewhat greater thickness then the saucer portion of the implement. The rim curves downwardly from the saucer and has a configuration such that the implement when viewed in elevation approximates the shape of an airfoil.
The toy is used in throwing games and is normally gripped by placing the thumb on the convex side of the saucer and one or more of the fingers on the concave side. Throwing is usually accomplished with a wrist snapping motion wherein the thrower assumes a stance approximately at right angles to the intended target and retracts his arm across his body. By uncoiling his arm and snapping his wrist, momentum and a spinning motion is imparted to the saucer to cause it to fly toward the target. The direction of flight from the thrower depends upon the thrower's skill and the type of flight path (e.g. curved or straight) depends upon the angle of the saucer relative to the ground when it is released by the thrower. Its appeal as a toy appears to reside in the fact that is exhibits definite aerodynamics characteristics, can be made to do maneuvers of various kinds depending upon the skill of the user, and is relatively easy to master.
While these commonly used flying saucer toys exhibit aerodynamic characteristics, they do not accurately simulate fictionalized flying saucers as illustrated in movies, television and the literature. In these fictionalized versions of flying saucers the saucer generates an eerie glow over substantially its entire surface, and its outer surface contains a series of contrasting portholes or windows through which space creatures may view such extraterrestrial curiosities as earthlings.
Another disadvantage of conventional flying saucer toys common to virtually all varieties of aerodynamic toys is that they generally may not be used under low light conditions since it is not possible for either the sender or receiver of the toy to visualize its flight path. Thus conventional flying saucer toys are generally daytime use devices.